


Life a with Demon

by orphan_account



Series: An unhealthy obsession [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After weirdmageddon Dipper and Mabel puppy-eyed their parents and were able to stay in gravity falls. Dipper only stayed because he had something he needed to do. Mabel just followed suite and because she didn’t want to leave her friends. Dipper and Mabel were 21 now, and Dipper had made his own journals, and constantly went out into the forest. Mabel always with their grunkles or with Paz. Dipper had things he needed to finish. Currently he was walking through the forest he had marked trees with eyes. Those eyes lead him to Bill, or what was left of him. He always say a black raven sitting on top of the statue. Dipper had assumed the bird was Bill that’s what he assumed. So he talked to the bird, told the bird about his adventures and it’d listen. It listen to him talk about how he wished Bill wasn’t gone. Each day he grew deeper and deeper into his obsession.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i've work on a lot. Constructive criticism is great and very much needed thank you.

After weirdmageddon Dipper and Mabel puppy-eyed their parents and were able to stay in gravity falls. Dipper only stayed because he had something he needed to do. Mabel just followed suite and because she didn’t want to leave her friends. Dipper and Mabel were 21 now, and Dipper had made his own journals, and constantly went out into the forest. Mabel always with their grunkles or with Paz. Dipper had things he needed to finish. Currently he was walking through the forest he had marked trees with eyes. Those eyes lead him to Bill, or what was left of him. He always saw a black raven sitting on top of the statue. Dipper had assumed the bird was Bill that’s what he assumed. So he talked to the bird, told the bird about his adventures and it’d listen. It listen to him talk about how he wished Bill wasn’t gone. Each day he grew deeper and deeper into his obsession.  
  
He search for ways to bring Bill back, the bird always following. The bird seems happy when ever Dipper talked about wanting Bill all for himself. Dipper would talk to the bird as he read through different books and read spells. He found a spell that could free Bill. That made him giddy, so very giddy. He giggled as if he was losing it, he was glad he was in the forest alone or at least with Bill. The bird was gone or at least dead. Its blood made the shape of a circle with a triangle in it. For the spell to work blood was involve blood of a animal and human blood. He held the large knife. He started to chat.  
  
“Redde quod abstulistis  
Sit mihi quod meum est:  
Cum de sanguine corvum  
Et sanguinem in me  
In hoc carmine ego chant  
Voca Bill NUMERUS,” After DIpper finished chanting he he gripped the blade in his hand and sliced it.  
He left the blood flow down once it hit the ground. The lines of raven blood started to sink into the ground and glow. His own blood traveling through the newly made grooves in the ground. He traveled and it was now pooling. The statue shook and cracked, the once lifeless statue, stare at Dipper with a gleeful look in its eye.  
  
“B-bill,” Dipper smiled widely.  
  
“You hurt yourself,” Bill stated simply his gleeful eye now a bit disappointed.  
  
“So, your back!” Dipper bounced in place he had been sitting on his knees so it wasn’t that difficult.  
  
“Give me your hand, Pinetree,” Dipper obeyed at this, letting Bill see his hand.  
  
Silenced followed and Bill chanted something and the wound in Dipper’s hand closed up, the blood still their but the wound not.  
  
“Is that better, Pinetree~,” Bill cooed.  
  
Dipper nodded before pulling Bill into a hug. Bill was surprised by the action. Bill let out a sigh and pat DIpper’s head.  
  
“I’ve missed you, now we can have so much fun together,” Dipper squealed.  
  
Bill laughed a bit, he was now being carried in the arms of his favorite subject. His royal, loyal subject. Dipper and Bill talked about different ways to rule the world. And how to do so. Bill never would’ve thunk that Dipper’s obsession would get to the point where Bill obsessed over his not so little Pintetree.  
  
“I hope that Grunkle Stanford doesn’t have a hissy fit when we get back,” Dipper thought out loud.  
  
Bill just smiled of would if he had a mouth. But his eye was contently closed as he listened to Dipper go on and on about how his obsession began in the first place. And Bill didn't mind one bit listening to his Pinetree ramble. On their sadly short but nice walk back to the shack Mabel was sitting on the porch with Waddles. She noticed Dipper and Bill and instantly ran inside.  
  
“Mabel took it well wouldn’t you say,” Dipper said voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
Walking in through the door Stanford has a laser gun and Stanley his good ol brass knuckles. Bill floated out Dipper’s arms glowing blue before a man with honey glow like skin golden hair appeared. He wore a white dress shirt with a bowtie of course. He was adored with a suit that only stop at his ribs or a bit higher, with a black skin tight fabric covering his stomach. The suit had a tail that flailed out like a cape and it had a brick design on it.  
  
His hair was shaved all around and the shaved sides and back were a dark brown while the spiky top was golden. He had a triangle eyepatch covering his left eye. A visible scar creeping from under the eye patch, his right eye a bright gold filled with mischief. The sleeves of his suit rolled up at his elbows. His skin not the honey glow, but jet black. The black possibly started at his shoulders and crawled down his arm. Reaching his fingertips and his fingernails blended into his fingers. Pointed like claws, his pants were jet black like his arms, but his heeled dress shoes blended in with his pants connected.  
  
“Oh damn he’s hot,” Dipper jaw dropped.  
  
“Of course Pinetree, why wouldn’t an all powerful dream demon not be attractive,” Bill rolled his eye.  
  
Ford and Stan’s faces line with anger. They kept their guard up. “Dipper get away from that demon,” Ford pulls Dipper away from Bill’s side.  
  
Bill seems mildly pissed about this, Dipper pouts.  
  
"Why is HE here Dipper,” Mabel asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art would be very nice too. Thanks you for reading leave a kudos if you want! Also sorry for the cliff hanger.


End file.
